


Lost at Sea

by Octobig



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octobig/pseuds/Octobig
Summary: Syl curls a little closer, twining her fingers in his beard and pressing her nose against his shoulder. “I love you,” she sighs over the rise of his breath, so low it can barely be heard.It just sinks right into the steady stream of sound; the water against the stern and bow of the ship, the creaking of the wood, and the birds in the sky. All things she had to get used to, and here beneath her hands…Syl sleepily rubs her head against the back of his neck.The one person I love the most.[Or alternatively: Syl wakes up one morning, and rides Beast under the rising sun.]





	Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RStrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStrider/gifts).



> Syl is a female human Godwoken with the [OUTLAW] and [SCHOLAR] tags. She's also a big fan of painting.

Living at sea is much more of a breeze than Syl had first thought.

They’re anchored out before the Reaper’s Coast, the waves gently cradling the ship in their lulling grasp. The constant movement was something she had to get used to, with the way it echoes in her body; the way it makes her steps falter once she’s on dry land.

The smells on sea were different, too – the sharp, fresh air, the splash of rough waters, and the tang of rope oil.

Gulls calling overhead, and sails billowing in the breeze.

She knows these things now, intimately – and paints them when she can, out with her paints and easel on the deck. But they were still things she only got used to, in time, and with some difficulty.

Other things were much, much easier.

Such as the first light of the sun waking her gently, every morning, rising slow but steady above the horizon.

The rays always manage to peek through the curtains of the captain’s cabin – first over the large mahogany desk with his navigational charts, and then past her paint boxes and stacked canvasses. Over the carpet from Arx all the way back to the bed.

 _Their_ bed.

Syl smiles to herself, stretching lazily on the sheets, letting the sun warm her bare back.

Beast is still asleep next to her, looking just as serene and relaxed as she feels. The soft hair of his beard tickles her arm, and the sun reflects off of the little golden amulets and beads braided into it.

Her smile grows as she turns towards him, flicking the amulet closest to her.

Beast grumbles somewhat, turning his head away from the sun in his sleep.

The remnants of a dream are still somewhat caught in her mind like stray little clouds, fluffy on the blues of the sky. She remembers hands on skin, mouths branding kisses, Beast’s warm voice in her ear.

It makes her draw a finger up his arm, not really knowing why.

Beast’s eyepatch lies discarded on their bedside table; he only takes it off when it’s just the two of them, alone. The scar that runs across the eye he lost is jagged but white, old and tempered by time.

His face looks so vulnerable like this, open and warm.

Syl curls a little closer, twining her fingers in his beard and pressing her nose against his shoulder. “I love you,” she sighs over the rise of his breath, so low it can barely be heard.

It just sinks right into the steady stream of sound; the water against the stern and bow of the ship, the creaking of the wood, and the birds in the sky. All things she had to get used to, and here beneath her hands…

Syl sleepily rubs her head against the back of his neck.

_The one person I love the most._

Beast stirs, and finds her fingers on his hip. He pries them loose, slowly, to twine them with his own.

“Good morning,” Syl sing-songs into his ear, gently nipping the shell of it.

Beast groans, shifting beneath the sheets that have pooled at his waist. “Mornin’,” he says, voice gravelly and thick with sleep. “Yer up early.”

She chuckles into his neck, shifting closer so she’s pressed against his back. “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” she murmurs, pressing a kiss below his ear.

“Still too early, lass,” he grumbles, a touch of a smile to his tone. His fingers tighten around hers. “Yer already gettin’ up for some painting?”

Syl runs the nail of her thumb over the span of his belly as best she can with their fingers entwined. “If I can use you as my canvas,” she yawns, drawing a circle below his navel.

Beast chuckles, rough and low. “Is it that kind of mornin’?” he asks, turning beneath her arm.

She meets his eye, as blue as the ocean, and grins. “Maybe.”

Beast smiles fondly, brushing a few unruly strands of hair out of her face. “Yer looking _beautiful_ , lass. As fair as any pearl in the sea.”

Compliments are on the list of things she will probably _never_ get used to, but Beast is starting to make it easier.

Syl smiles, and leans into his hand. “Thank you,” she whispers against his palm, pressing a kiss to its center.

“C’mere,” Beast murmurs, turning fully beneath the sheets.

He pins Syl beneath him with deliberate slowness of a man only just awake, and it makes her sparkle a laugh between them as they press their foreheads together. The ornaments in his beard shift against her bare breasts and she winds her arms around his neck.

The kiss he presses to her lips is glorious.

Heavy, slow, sweet.

It leaves Syl breathless, and she scratches her nails over his bald head when she takes another kiss for her own. Beneath his full lips and the warm softness of his beard, his mouth is searing hot.

Her attempt is messy, wet, and uncoordinated; kissing like a woman drowning, lost at sea.

“I’m the luckiest man alive,” Beast muses when they break apart, “wakin’ up to you every damn mornin’. Truly, I am.”

Syl blushes. “Stop it,” she says, stroking his arms.

He presses closer to her beneath the sheets, and her legs shift apart to make room for him. They both sigh, half-pleasure and half-contentment, when he settles properly atop her. No sheets in the way; just bare skin against bare skin.

“Nay,” Beast says then, a teasing glint in his eye. “Not until I’ve had meself some breakfast.”

She laughs, brushing her thumb over the scar on his face. “Is that going to be me?”

Beast shifts, and she feels the plump line of his cock press against her belly. “Aye,” he says, bending down to kiss the side of her throat, “if ye want to.”

Syl bites her lip, unable to stop smiling. “Yeah,” she sighs as he kisses lower, mouth wet against her collarbone. “I’d – I’d like that.”

Beast answer is a rumbling chuckle, and one of his broad hands slides down along her side.

They kiss again, a lazy tangle of tongues that has Syl’s breath hitching as she presses herself against him. Their hips move together, desire unfurling between her legs like a flame blazing to life.

Beast shifts away, finger grazing over her stomach, and sucks gently at her throat. “Syl,” he murmurs there, thumb brushing through the soft curls between her legs. “Ye doin’ good?”

She wraps one arm around him, curling her fingers around his neck. “Gods,” she sighs. “I think – I think had a dream.”

“No gods here but yerself,” he half-jokes, parting her folds with finger and thumb.

Syl shudders as he does so. “We made love,” she whispers, a smile blooming on her face.

Beast curses softly, swirling his finger through her slick. “Lass,” he murmurs, wonder in his voice, “yer so _wet_.”

She laughs as he dips his finger into her, thumb settling over her clit. Their eyes meet, and she squeezes the back of his neck. “It was a good dream,” she smiles, looking up at him happily.

He kisses her, sucking her bottom lip between her own, and slides his finger in until the third knuckle. Syl lets out a sigh of pleasure, the slide of his finger easy and quick, and rocks her hips back against the movement of his wrist.

“I can make a better one for ye,” Beast says, eye hooded, and he draws a slow circle over her clit with this thumb.

“Yeah,” she says with a lazy smile, the word drawn out on her tongue, “please do.”

Beast kisses her again, his tongue a heavy slide in her mouth, and pushes a second finger in alongside the first. Syl makes little noises of pleasure against him, pressing up against his heavy body, her head falling back against the pillows.

He scissors his fingers in and out of her, alternating curling them in deep to press against her sweet spot, and the tension is starting to build in Syl’s lower belly. She writhes against him, still pressed into the mattress, and then Beast’s kisses are starting to go lower.

Over her throat, down the dip between her breasts, and over the span of her ribs to the curve of her belly.

“I got ye,” he murmurs as he slides his fingers out of her and Syl makes a desperate little keening noise, “I got ye, Syl. Easy.”

His palms brush the inside of her thighs, and he inhales deeply when he settles between her legs, sighing. “Gods, Syl,” he murmurs, “yer absolutely delicious.”

Syl smiles, teeth against the back of her hand.

“Thighs that could kill a man,” Beast says, reverently pressing a kiss to the soft flesh of her leg, giving it a little slap with his hand. It makes her thigh jiggle. “I could die happily in-between them, ye know.”

That has Syl laughing as she spreads her legs wider for him. “Come on,” she says. “Don’t die on me yet. Do – do something about this first, _please_.”

Beast laughs. “Aye, aye, cap’tain,” he says, over and into her, and he sucks her clit into his mouth at the same moment he slips his finger back into her.

Syl arches her back towards him, moaning as she gives herself over to the pleasure from his talented mouth and hands. She clenches around him, fingers digging into the sheets, feeling his beard brush over her with every suck of his mouth and swipe of his tongue.

“Yer so good for me,” Beast murmurs between her folds, lips wet with her slick, and her cunt squelches around his fingers. “So good, Syl.”

She quivers against him, sweat forming on her brow, and Beast gently pets her thigh with his free hand. It sends a tremor through her, settling straight into the pit of her belly.

“Ye can let go for me, sweetheart,” he says, cheeks hollowing when he sucks her clit between his lips. “I got ye.”

Syl whimpers, fucking herself on his hand, rolling her hips. “Oh fuck,” she sighs, “Beast, I – ”

She comes with a shuddering breath and a soft cry, her face splitting in a happy smile, and Beast’s hands slow between her legs as she comes down from her high. He settles for continuing to caress her highs, raining little kisses down the length of them.

Syl lets out another laugh, throwing her arm over her eyes. “That was _amazing_ ,” she says, chest heaving with breath. “Fantastic. I should wake you up more often.”

Beast grins with amusement, slowly crawling his way back up her body. “ _Yer_ amazing,” he answers, pressing his mouth to hers. She tastes herself on his tongue; tangy, sharp.

His cock is still hard against her belly.

They look at each other over the press of their lips, and he brushes his fingers through her hair. “Do ye want – ”

Syl nods before she can answer. “Yeah,” she says, breathless. “I do. Fuck me.”

Beast grins, shaking his head and nuzzling his nose against hers. “I love ye, Syl,” he says softly, and he takes himself in hand.

“I love you, too,” she murmurs, tugging his face down to hers so she can kiss his mouth.

He slicks the head of his cock with her wetness first, rubbing against her, and it has Syl gasping for breath. Cunt still sensitive from her orgasm, she curls her toes into the mattress as he pushes in slow, and she feels herself stretching to accommodate him.

Beast is thick, with impressive girth that presses her open _wide_ , and he always gives her some time to get used to the feeling of being split open on his cock.

(Not that it’s necessary, with how wet she is and how he’s already stretched her with two fingers and an orgasm, but Syl always appreciates the attention.)

He groans, circling his hips when his belly settles against hers, in to the root.

Syl lets out a soft cry, squeezing her legs around him. “ _Fuck_ ,” she gasps.

“Yer so good,” Beast sighs, drawing his hips back and rolling them into her.

She whimpers, rocking back a little desperately.

Beast slides his fingers into her hair, thumb brushing over her throat. “Look at ye takin’ my cock,” he murmurs, voice fond as he continues his slow pace, cock slowly dragging in and out of her.

Syl just reaches up and kisses him, body burning around the slow eddying of his fucking, and grazes her teeth over his bottom lip. She feels her cheeks heat, too, with the ferocity of her blush; she always does when he compliments her, even in the middle of this.

(But nobody else ever did, and this he knows, so he never stops.)

Beast groans when she clenches around him, and he brushes her hand over her hip. Gathers her legs higher around him so he can push in _deep_ , and Syl locks her ankles behind his back on the next slow upstroke of him into her.

She sighs, long and deep, her nails digging into the back of his neck. “Heavenly,” she murmurs, “waking up to you, having this every mor – _ah_!”

She curses softly, pressing her forehead to his, pleasure flooding her senses.

“Good angle?” Beast grins, making a steady scooping motion with his hips, barely sliding in and out of her.

Syl can barely nod, pulling him down for another kiss. “Yes-s-s,” she hisses against his lips, “ _really_ good.”

They stay like that for a little while; stealing kisses, caressing each other’s faces, and with Beast slowly fucking her into the mattress. It’s lazy and indulgent, the way his thrusts are deep and yet he barely pulls out all the way, and Syl can already feel her next orgasm building.

Beast’s lips touch the side of her ear, brushing over the sensitive shell. “Syl,” he murmurs.

“Yeah?” she asks on half a squeak when he tongues her earlobe, teeth pricking the flesh.

His eye is dark as he looks down at her. “Want ye on top,” he murmurs, thumb sliding over the back of her knee. “Ridin’ me, Syl. Seeing ye work yerself on me.”

What he says sends another shock of heat thrumming through her, but she throws him a grin nonetheless. “That turns you on, huh?”

Beast grins back. “Aye.”

She kisses him. “Let’s do this.”

Though he’s a lot shorter than her, he’s also stronger – and Beast easily wraps his arm around her waist, broad like a tree-trunk, and rolls them over into the pile of lush sheets. They laugh as they tip back into the mattress, foreheads still pressed together, and Beast still inside her.

Syl sits up, leaning on his chest, her fingers brushing through his beard and chest hair alike.

Beast smiles up at her, cupping her cheek, and the sunlight warms the side of her face.

“Syl,” he says, and it means the world.

“Beast,” she answers with a smile of her own, kissing his fingers.

She sinks down the few remaining inches, anchoring herself against him, and they both groan. Syl closes her eyes briefly, musing how well he fills her up, how he’s made for her, how he stretches her entrance a little every time she takes him all the way –

He tugs her forward for another kiss, all sweet and dizzying, just like the slow roll of his hips up into hers.

Syl responds in kind, licking into his mouth and gyrating her hips so his cock hits her just right. “Is this,” she gasps, squeezing around him, “what you wanted?”

Beast grins, giving a few quick thrusts into her, and cants his head to the side so he can watch the slide of their bodies. His hands come up over the span of her thighs, muscles bunched up because of the way she’s riding him.

He squeezes them, slightly possessive, and his grin grows bigger. “Magnificent,” he murmurs, leaning in to lick a stripe over the bob in her throat. “Yer makin’ me lose meself, love.”

Syl smiles, leaning back, and starts fucking him in earnest. Braces herself on the mattress and rocks onto him, again and again, raising herself up only to sink back down all the way on his cock.

The smell of sex is starting to permeate the cabin; thick and sweet, like a heady whiff of honey.

“Gods,” she sighs, “me too.”

She leans back over Beast again, draping herself over his front; the amulets from his beard clink together between them, sliding against her nipples. She noses against him, mouth half-open, and he does the same, tongues touching in the middle.

“’Till I met ye,” Beast murmurs, his grip tightening on her thigh, “nobody ever fucked me like they meant it.”

Syl whimpers, searching out his hand so she can twine his fingers with hers. “Beast,” she says softly, “I – ”

“Yer one of a kind,” he moans, hips tilting up into Syl’s. His next kiss is sloppy, and his cock twitches inside of her. “I’m keeping ye, you know.”

He thumbs her chin, smiling up at her, and increases his pace. Syl moans when he grasps her hip so it’s easier to push into her, and Beast kisses her nose.

“Never letting ye go,” he says, tone fond.

She cants her hips forward, desperate to get some extra friction, and presses her temple to his. “Gods,” she breathes, “ _yes_ , I feel the same, I mean – I love you so much, Beast, I want – ”

“Touch yerself, Syl,” Beast says, fucking into her with more intensity, “’cause I’m not about to last much longer, lass.”

He lets out a low groan, head pressing back into the pillows.

Syl sneaks a hand between their bodies, fingers easily slipping over the slick head of his cock pushing into her, and manages to rub her fingers over her clit. Her entire cunt feels swollen, stretching around him, so sensitive she can barely flick the pad of her forefinger over the small nub.

She hides her face against his shoulder, whimpering, as she circles her fingers.

“I got ye,” Beast murmurs, one hand sliding into the small of her back.

He finds her rhythm and matches it, thrusting slower and circling her hips alongside hers. His cock goes a little side-to-side inside of her, and then he pushes it back against her sweet spot, slow and _hard_.

Syl feels the moment where she can no longer stop her impending orgasm.

“Beast,” she moans, eyes fluttering closed as she bites into the flesh of his shoulder, “I’m going – I’m – ”

He makes an approving noise, and tips her head up to suck at her bottom lip. With a stuttering cry, Syl plummets over the edge, thighs trembling while she comes down hard around him. A rush of wetness coats them both and Beast _grunts_ , and yet he still keeps up his slow but steady fucking.

“That’s it, ye gorgeous creature,” Beast groans, one arm tight around his back.

Syl can’t stop crying out, clenching around him rhythmically, and she presses herself to his chest with desperation. “Come inside,” she begs, “just – I’m still – _fuck_ me, gods.”

Beast pulls her down over him while he thrusts up, and while the aftershocks from her orgasm still sing through her, he tumbles over the edge, too. She feels his cock twitch and pulse when he comes, a deep groan reverberating from his chest.

He fucks into her a few more times while they both moan, his cock sopping wetly into her. Eventually, they both slow, breathing heavily. Syl’s thighs are still shaking.

“Ah, shit,” Syl sighs, forehead pressed to his and letting her entire weight sink down on him, “that was…”

Beast hums, content, and slides one arm behind his head. “ _Good_ ,” he laughs, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Goddamnit, Syl. Ye sure know how to fuck.”

Syl giggles with a snort, leaning up so she can look him in the eye. “Says the one doing the stellar fucking.”

He steals a kiss straight from her mouth. “Love ye, Syl.”

She smiles down at him, slowly sliding off of his softening cock, and both of them groan when she slides off fully. Beast shakes his head and bites his lip beneath his beard as he watches her – thighs wide and wet, his come dripping out of her onto his belly.

Syl winks when she notices his gaze sliding over her. “Thought you’d like that.”

Beast takes her hand, helping her flop down on the bed next to him, and wraps his arm around her shoulders. “I like everything ‘bout ye,” he says into her hair.

They settle down together, legs tangled in the sheets. Syl feels relaxed, all fucked out and blissful, but there’s one little thing still nagging somewhere at the edge of her mind.

“Beast,” she says quietly, pillowing her head on his chest, and she runs her fingers through his beard.

He settles a bit deeper into the mattress, arm tightening around her. “Yeah?” he asks.

“I got you something,” she murmurs, drawing her forefinger over the edge of the round amulet closest to her. “It’s simple, really. But I felt like…”

Beast caresses her bare shoulder with his hand. “Ye know ye can tell me anything, love.”

Syl lifts her head up at him so she can look him in the eye, and smiles. “I know. I initially wanted to give you one of these.”

She pulls playfully at his beard, jangling the trinkets.

Beast snorts, grinning at her. “Something of yer own for me beard, lass? Now that’d be nice.”

“But I didn’t,” she smiles, before leaning up and patting his arm. “Up,” she says, leaning over him towards their bedside table.

Beast teasingly runs his fingers over her sides as she throws herself over his body so she can rummage through the drawer in the nightstand, and she gently kicks his shin in response. “Stop it,” he half-laughs, “I’m trying to be romantic!”

She finds the small pouch she’s looking for, and Beast lifts her up with both hands on her waist. He puts her back on him again, perched on his chest. Syl smiles, holding up the velvet pouch and drawing the string.

Beast raises his eyebrow. “Ye’ve had it in here all this time?”

“Yeah,” Syl blushes. “I couldn’t find the right moment. But now, with what you said, I thought…” She trails off, and lets the contents of the pouch drop into her open palm.

Two golden rings, one big and one small.

Beast’s eye widen as she stares at them, and she feels his breath hitch below her. “Lass,” he says, “are ye really – ”

Syl nods, letting the two rings clink together in her hand. “Yes,” she says, and it comes out softer than she initially intended. “We’ve been together for a while. We’ve got each other’s backs. And I’m… used to the whole life on sea now.”

He closes his hand around hers, catching the rings in-between. “Are ye askin’ me to marry ye, Syl?” he asks, and his voice wavers just the _tiniest_ bit.

“Just be with me,” Syl murmurs, touching his cheek. “I mean, you’re the captain. You could have us married in a jiffy. I just – I just wanted something to show that…”

Beast smiles, kind and warm and soft. “Yer mine, and I’m yours?”

Syl tries to swallow the clump in her throat. “Yeah,” she laughs, leaning forward to press her forehead against his. “I love you, you know.”

His eye crinkles at the sides, and Syl spies the wetness in it before he pulls her into a bear hug, holding her to him as tightly as he possibly can with her hands and the rings trapped between them.

“I love ye,” he whispers into her ear. “Gods, Syl.”

Syl smiles, closing her eyes and losing herself in the moment.

Them, trussed up in a large bed with crinkling sheets, bodies still warm from their earlier passion. His heartbeat against hers, thrumming through only a few layers of skin, and outside, the sun slowly rising in the sky.

The waves on the water rocking the ship, and them too.

Later, Beast cries when he puts the golden ring on her right hand, and when she does the same to him.

They say promises like vows, glittering like trinkets on the water.

And Syl realizes that she could get used to this.

Forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come and find me [on tumblr](http://octobig.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **If you enjoyed this, please consider clicking the kudos button! It makes my day :) ♥**


End file.
